Coming Back
by simply-carol
Summary: Sakura has a fiancée who died on a motorcycle incident for about 2 years now. Suddenly she meets a man who looks exactly like her deceased fiancé with amber eyes and hazel nut hair. Will love stir up? SS
1. Memories of the Past

Coming Back 

**Author's Note:** This is my first try on a song fic. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of this story. I'm not exactly sure if there is a story like this one, haven't read one. So if there is a story similar to this. Gomen nasai. Sorry for the trouble. I don't own the song "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion. I'm just borrowing it.

**Summary:** Sakura has a fiancée who died on a motorcycle incident for about 2 years now. Suddenly she meets a man who looks exactly like her deceased fiancé with amber eyes and hazel nut hair. Will love stir up?

**Chapter 1:** Memories of the Past

A man with amber orbs was gazing out the window of the plane to relax his tired eyes from the screen on his lap. He's been tired of typing all day and reading all of the reports regarding his businesses. He's been planning to take a break from this line of work but he's body seems not willing to cooperate. In the contrary of what he was planning, it only yearned for more work. And now he was heading to Japan to do some business, AGAIN.

It would only be a few minutes from now before the plane would finally arrive in the airport. He leaned his head on his chair. _Better take a short nap._ His mind thought, closing his laptop and storing it on its bag. Yawning from tiredness, he willed his eyes to close. _Just a little nap… that's all…_

////////////////// At the Hospital ///////////////

"Good evening Sarah! How's my little angel doing?" The doctor greeted the little girl with her usual sweet singsong voice. Her patient was a little girl who is only ten years old suffering from ulcer but one could clearly see in her eyes that she is a child full of vibrant… full of life… A child with black hair that touches her shoulder and cerulean eyes that pictures innocence. Her attitude was not of a child but of a mature young woman. _I wished she could recover soon. _

"I'm feeling a lot of better now Sakura-chan." The girl replied shyly. She looked at the doctor with full admiration. She respected the doctor before her. Sakura was a beautiful lady but looked like on her teens. She has emerald eyes and honey brown hair that reaches just below her shoulder. She has both grace and elegance.

The little girl often wondered why her doctor hasn't been happily settled down… happily married. She was scared to voice out her questioned because she can see in those emerald pools the sadness and loneliness her doctor felt. She wanted to help her in anyway she can but she waited for her doctor to share it to her. She respected her privacy. They became good friends in the little time she'd spend on the hospital.

"Wow, that's nice to hear. Would you like to eat your dinner already?" Sakura asked, putting a cheerful smile on her face. Every since her fiancée died two years ago, she focused herself on her work... dedicated her life to it. She tried to forget the painful memories that haunt her. It wasn't exactly painful but happy moments of her together with her fiancé but she refused to remember it because it would only cause her grief.

"Hai! Sakura-chan… would you… care to… join me?" She invited slowly, looking at her doctor who she considers a gift from heaven in her life.

"Sure Sarah. I would love to be with your company. And I think it would be lovely to eat with a friend at a times like this." She whispered mysteriously.

"Huh? Are you feeling well Sakura-chan? Maybe you have caught some of the virus the patients have here. You better rest for a while." Sarah spoke worriedly.

"Don't worry Sarah. I'm fine. It just that… wouldn't you think it would be wonderful… to eat with a friend in a weather like this. It would be so cold… so lonely eating alone, ne?" She stated calmly. It was obvious that the air was getting colder than usual. The clouds were heavy that afternoon, rain threatening to fall any minute but actually it had taken hours, by evening, before the downpour.

"Yeah, that's a great idea… Would you be staying here tonight?"

"Gomen… but I have an early shift tomorrow so… I need more rest than necessary and I'll be going home this evening after dinner..." She saw the sad look on the girl's face and added hurriedly "But I'll make sure to be here, by your side when you wake up." The girl smiled. "So… let me get our food and begin our dinner, ne?"

//////////////////////// At the Airport /////////////////////

Syaoran waited for the rain to stop. He'd been stranded in the airport since 2 hours ago that he had arrived in Japan_. Must be the traffic_. He concluded when the hired car didn't get on the specific time they had agreed to. He would be meeting the owner of the business he planned to have a join ownership in the morning so he needs to look presentable in front of him. He sighed. _Damn this day. _

//////////////////////// At Sakura's House //////////////////////

She walked into her house. She doesn't consider it as her home because it felt so cold but only a place to live in. She went to her room and got ready to rest for the day. It has been a hectic day. Not that it was unusual. _But is that what she really wants? Isolate herself from the world?_ She questioned herself.

Since her fiancée died, she isolated herself from all of her persistent suitors. She didn't give them a chance to prove themselves worthy of her. She ignores them and dedicates the majority of her time at her career as a doctor, curing illnesses of children. She once dreamed of having children of her own but it shattered by that event… a motorcycle incident. Her fiancée's body is not found, but only ashes. The motorcycle was burned together with her beloved.

She opened the lampshade on her bedroom and turned on the radio on the side table. The music floated from it that calmed her a bit. She went under her bed covers and prepared to sleep but she heard a song that reminded her of her greatest fear. The rainy weather also fits the song that brought tears to her eyes.

There were night when the wind was so cold

That my body froze in bed

If I just listened to it

Right outside the window

There were days when the sun was so cruel

That all the tears turned to dust

And I just knew my eyes were

Drying up forever

I finished crying in the instant that you left

And I can't remember where or when or how

And I banished every memory you and I had ever made…

She cried herself to sleep. The painful memories of their times together coming back to her in flashbacks. Next day, maybe… luck would be on her side. She only looked forward to meeting her father tomorrow at lunch…

//////////////////////////// Tomorrow At The Meeting ////////////////////////

Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, a well-known businessman and owns one of the biggest companies in Japan, waits for his guest to arrive to start the awaiting mergence of both Hong Kong's and Japan's powerful industrial companies. It would enhance and developed both technological aspect and was expected to further flourish to conquer the whole world and not just Asia.

Syaoran entered the conference hall, confident that he can seal the deal and it would be a big asset on both parties involved. He faced the well renowned man in business world in Asia, Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto. He liked to learn from him. It was only two years ago that he started his career as a businessman and he admired the man for that long.

At their first meeting, both felt close to each other, as if they have known each other a long time ago. The meeting went well but it finished a little bit late than expected. Mr. Fujitaka invited his guest and now co-owner Mr. Syaoran Li to eat lunch with him.

"Would you like to join me and my daughter for lunch since our meeting went this late?" He invited. _It would be a good opportunity for her to meet him. _He thought._ It's been two years since his daughter last dated a man._ "Maybe she can show a bit around Japan, if you don't mind her company, that is?" Mr. Fujitaka inquired

"Sure, it's an honor to eat lunch with you sir and may I say with your lovely daughter's presence it would be much more delightful?" He replied good-naturedly with a bit of joking on his tone.

**AN:** Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think. Should I continue this? Comments and suggestions are welcome. Please review.

**PS:** This story is got inspired by the song and music video of "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion.

Thank you for reading.

Ja ne!!!


	2. The Familiar Face

Coming Back

AN: Thank you for all those who reviewed and like the last chapter. Thanks a bunch. Sorry for the late update. I'm currently juggling 6 fics and I'm trying to update them at least once a week. Hope you'll also enjoy reading this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of CCS. The song used in this fic is sung by Celine Dion which is "It's All Coming Back To Me Now."

Chapter 2: The Familiar Face

"Sure, it's an honor to eat lunch with you sir and may I say with your lovely daughter's presence it would be much more delightful?" He replied good-naturedly with a bit of joking on his tone.

////////////////////////// At the Hospital ///////////////////////////

As always, Dr. Sakura Kinomoto had a busy morning ahead of her. She had almost forgot about her appointment with her father until it was 30 minutes before the lunch meeting. It was not an appointment really... but rather a get together. She misses her father dearly but with her busy schedule like her father, they both have no time to see each other freely except it they planned it up ahead of time. With her tight schedule, she haven't had a time and space for her thoughts to be further pondered about.

That morning, the hospital was pack with patients coming in and out of the hospital, boys and girls of different ages with flu, cold, fever, asthma, sprained ankle and different sorts of other sickness that held the doctors and nurses in a hurry here and there inside the hospital. 

Sakura had taken her first break that the morning. She haven't notice that it was almost time for her to get ready and prepared herself to meet her father who she met every once in awhile... like every six months. Lucky for her, her father was used to her that he sometimes remind her that they'll be meeting in advance... perhaps calls her before he went to the venue. That day was no exception.

Sakura closed her eyes and massaged her temples to relax her head for a throbbing headache. Suddenly, her moments of peace to herself was cut short by the sound of her cell phone on her desk. She wondered if it was Tomoyo, knowing well that she (Tomoyo) haven't called her for awhile.

"Moshi moshi." She answered the phone, not bothering to take a glace on the number that called her. She always like surprises. "Sakura speaking." She only gives her cell number to her close friends and family so she didn't bother on formalities. 

"Sakura, where are you? My meeting had just ended rather late and I was wondering if you don't mind having a company other than me?" Fujitaka asked curiously. He was heading for the elevator with Syaoran following him silently.

At the sound of her father's voice, realization dawned to her that she'll be having lunch with her father in less than 30 minutes and she haven't changed her clothing. She practically panic of being late again but processes the information that was stated by her father. _Father's still on his way to the restaurant and... he has company?_ "Don't worry dad, I'm still at the hospital. You know me... always late as ever." She replied cheerful. "And I don't mind having one more person. Is the person a girl or a boy?" She inquired light-heartedly.

Fujitaka chuckled. His daughter always brightens up his day whenever he talks to her. He can't wait to see her daughter, to see if there are any changes in her indicating that she had move on. Although he haven't seen his daughter's deceased fiancée, he had a feeling that he (the fiancée) was good to his daughter, but he sadly died. It's good to hear every now and then that her daughter had been successful in her chosen career. She loves children with all her heart so he doesn't see the problem with that. "It's a boy if you could call it that way... but he's my new business partner." He answered. His daughter always avoided talking about herself especially regarding her love life.

"That's great dad, I'm happy for you. Do I get a treat for your booming business?" She teased. She loved it when her father treated her. It was like when she young. Always pampered by her father._ The good old days._ She thought.

"Of course my angel. Just be sure to get on time ne?" Her father replied on the other line. He imagined Sakura pouting cutely on the other line. _She always does that when she wants me to agree with her._

"Mou? You know I'm always late." She complained like a child. She heard a loud chuckle but smiled with her show of childishness. "I'll try to be on time but..."

"But?"

"But don't expect to much, just treat me like a good father would do." She said childishly making her father laugh more.

"Ok, alright you win Sakura. See you soon and be careful." 

"I will. Bye bye." She said before hearing the click of the phone of the other line. _Better get ready so I can eat a scrumptious meal courtesy of otou-san._ As she hurried to get out of her uniform and change to a more comfortable one which consists of a purple blouse with matching knee length skirt. She tied her hair in a pony tail, went to get her car keys in the drawer on her right side and then proceeded to her car. _I wonder if he's friendly. We could be friends. S_he thought as she drove to her destination humming a song that she just heard from one of her patients. 

///////////////////// At the Restaurant /////////////////

Fujitaka and Syaoran arrived at the restaurant just in the nick of time. It was almost 12:15. They went to their reserved seats when the waiter started to put a glass of water in front of them and handing them the menu for the day. 

"So... tell me something about your daughter, if you would like." He asked curiously. "I was intrigued by your daughter's character that makes an influential man as yourself laugh heartily as if you're not a busy man with worries."

"Oh Sakura... She's my lovely daughter. She's caring and loving. What a father wishes to be in his daughter's personality." He stated proudly. Fujitaka was a very proud father to his children. He values them greatly and cherishes them. "She's thou -"

He was cut off by the sweet melodious voice of his daughter who appeared near the table they occupied. "My, my, my dad. Are you talking about me and... behind my back? Why... I haven't expected that from my father?" She said jokingly.

"Of course not Sakura. Your father was complementing how a good daughter you are." A man said with a slightly disheveled hazel nut hair who sat beside her father.

She looked at her father, as if silently asking him if this was the guest that would join them. Obviously it was. _Silly of me. _Her father rose up, with the man standing up too. Fujitaka greeted her daughter with a gentle hug. "And who might be this gentleman beside you?" She asked her father, looking at the man closer. Her heart started to pound faster. She seemed getting dizzy on the face that she was staring at. _That face, the color of his eyes, his posture._ The memory was still clear on her mind. Her death fiancée. But... it couldn't be. It was almost 2 years ago and now he's in front of her. Alive and still breathing. Her face paled as if she'd just seen a ghost. 

Her father noticed this and thought that his daughter must be tired of all the work she'd done in the hospital and started with the introductions. "Syaoran, this is Sakura, my daughter that I was talking about earlier. Sakura, this is Sayoran, my new business partner. We'll be starting with our joined business as soon as possible." He said, feeling happy that all went good for him.

Syaoran bowed his head politely and extended his right hand forward for a handshake as a sign of courtesy.

Sakura just stared at the hand offered and willed herself to shook the man's hand in response. The touch felt comforting. It tingled her insides. As soon as the the tips of their hands touch, she felt her eyelids get heavy and she almost fainted unconsciously but luckily she was caught by warm hands.

But when you touch me like this

And you hold me like that

I just have to admit

That it's all coming back to me

When I touch you like this

And I hold you like that 

It's so hard to believe but

It's all coming back to me

She looked at those amber pools full of concern and the memories that she tried to forget was all flooding... coming back to her in flashes. The pain she felt was unbearable but was comforted by just a gentle touch from... him.

AN: What do you think? Do you want me to continue? Please review...


	3. The Past

Coming Back 

AN: Thank you for all those who reviewed. Kero-chan, sorry for the late update. I tried to make this chapter a little longer but I can only manage up to four pages. Hope you're not that disappointed and it's only one chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I'm having a little bit of an author's block on this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this. Anyway, on with the story… 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a mere student who is finishing her studies.

Chapter 3: The Past 

She looked at those amber pools full of concern and the memories that she tried to forget was all flooding back… coming back to her in flashes. The pain she felt was unbearable, as if her head might explode any moment but… with just a gentle touch from him. It was all gone. 

"Miss Kinomoto, are you all right?" Li asked sincerely. 

_He looks just like Ryan. Could it be?_ She gazed more intently at the man who supported her weight. _Oh Ryan, if you have known how much I really miss you._ It took all of her self-control to resist the surging urge of putting her arms around the neck of the man in front of her and drawing him closer for a passionate kiss. The hex that held their eyes in a spellbinding moment was broken by the worried voice of her father.

"Sakura, how are you feeling?" Fujitaka approached his daughter and placed his hand to Sakura's forehead to find out if she is sick or is just fine. "Would you like to cancel our plans for today and go home? It would be better for you to rest in your condition."

"Father, I'm in good health, just a little bit dizzy that's all." Sakura stated holding her temple with her right hand. "But the more problem is that I think my stomach here is in deficient of healthy and delicious food to eat." She replied childishly, standing up upright and rubbing her tummy to prove her point. "Thank you for your help." She bowed her head slightly to hide the blush that is starting to stain her cheeks. She couldn't believe herself. She had only met the guy for a few minutes and she's beginning to fall for him. Correction… It's only attraction.

_I'm not falling for him. _

'Yes you are.' 

_No, you're wrong it's just a crush. _

'Crush? Really?' 

_It's not my fault that he looks like Ryan. _

'Is that all?' 

~~~ Fujitaka ~~~ 

Is my daughter doing fine? She seems pretty distant to us especially when her fiancée died two years ago. Even if I didn't meet him, I know deep down my daughter had love him with all her heart. He's a good guy I guess… I just wish I could comfort her in times of her loneliness. I'm relieved she's keeping herself busy with her work and not sulked around about her lose. Fujitaka looked at his daughter in concern. 

"Should we order something, to fill that tummy of yours?" Pointing casually at Sakura's stomach. 

"Papa, you don't have to say that out loud you know." Sakura said with mock annoyance lifting her nose up as an act of defiance. 

"There's nothing to be embarrass about? It's natural for a working girl to eat a lot and… you're still a growing child." Fujitaka chuckled with Sakura's crimson red face. 

"Papa." 

"Okay, I'm hungry too. I'm sure Mr. Li here feels the same way as we do." 

~~~ Syaoran ~~~ 

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten about me. I'm truly famished after those deals that have been approved." Unaware that he still has his hands on Sakura's shoulders, assisting her in case she needs it. It felt so right, natural in fact. How her height is just enough for me lean down to kiss those luscious lips? 

"Um… Li-kun you can let go of me now." Sakura whispered sheepishly, trying hard not to blush. 

"Gomen." He extracted his hands from Sakura's shoulders and put it in his sides. "Shall we eat now?" He asked casually, attempting to keep his voice unaffected. 

"That's the magic word. Let's eat. I'm starving every minute we're here, with all those food that surrounded us, even the smell is making my mouth water." She said enthusiastically ready to sit herself but Syaoran as a gentleman pulled the chair for her to sit down. "Why… thank you," smiling sweetly at him. 

_I must be lucky today. I've met an angel sent from above._ Taking a glimpse of his angel. _I haven't visited Japan for so long. Maybe I'll just have fun while I'm here. But I can't fool around with Sakura like in other girls I know. Shit! I might screw up that damn deal that I've just landed with her father. _Feeling disappointed, he might not have a chance to touch her shiny hair and her rosy cheeks that glow ethereal, in his point. _However, by the way she's looking at me, if it isn't any indication, it might be easy to pull off, with just a few strings and she'll be in my bed in no time._ Not a bit guilty with his own train of thoughts as he smiled seductively at Sakura. 

~~~ Sakura ~~~ 

_Even if he looks like Ryan, I don't like that smile he's directing at me. It just gives me goose bumps._ Making an effort to be comfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of Syaoran. "So papa, what would we do after lunch? I think my schedule is free until four in the afternoon. We could do a father-daughter thing you know." 

"That's a wonderful idea Sakura, but I have to handle some papers at the office maybe next time." Fujitaka said as they have their orders to the waiter. 

"Oh, what about Touya? Where is he now? I haven't heard about him in a long time." 

"He's having a vacation with his family in Taiwan but more likely a business matter to discuss there. I was informed that he is having a good time." Fujitaka said as he watched in the corner of his eyes the way Syaoran was looking at his daughter. _If Touya's here right now, there might be a big riot occurring. He's very overprotective of his little sister even when he was little._ Reminiscing the good times when his children were small. 

"Well that's good to hear." She tried to avoid looking at Li's direction especially at his mysterious amber orbs, attempting to block all the sensations that she felt whenever he is at her presence even at his mere proximity. She felt intimidated by his stare. "Li-kun, how was your stay in Japan? I've heard that you've visited this country a few years back." There was a long pause as the waiter placed in the table the food they ordered. She dared to take a short glimpse of the guy across from her. What a big mistake on her part! She was frozen by his intense stare that makes her insides melt. She was again held by that enchanting amber orbs. Neither do they know that they are both held with the same spell of recognition. Something in the past… 

But he couldn't be Ryan's reincarnation. Even if I believe in such things, he couldn't be. Ryan's only been dead for two years and this man in front of me is the same age as Ryan. Could it be that Ryan has a twin? He hasn't mentioned that he had one. I know Ryan wouldn't keep a big secret like that to me. What do I know about Ryan? I haven't met his parents and even his brother or sister if he had one. I shouldn't think about that much? He's dead and I don't want to mare the image that is install in my mind and heart. As she felt guilty of doubting Ryan of his honesty and integrity when he is dead long ago. 

~~~ Fujitaka ~~~ 

"Ahem." Fujitaka coughed to get the attention of the two. "Am I missing something? You two seem to be spacing out." _Lost in your own thoughts of each perhaps._ He added silently. Li Yelen, warned him of the playboy attitude of her son and if he had in case a pretty daughter, he better separate the two or Syaoran will only hurt his daughter's heart. 

So he leaned a bit to his right and whispered to Syaoran, "Don't play games with my daughter. She's an innocent and sensitive girl. She can't take it if her heart is broken again. I beg you, please don't ever think of playing with her heart." As he went back to his previous position. _I hope he gets my point. I can't risk my daughter get hurt again. And to think that she's little by little coping up with Ryan's death. _

~~~ Syaoran ~~~ 

_What does he mean by 'She can't take if her heart is broken AGAIN'?_ Thinking of what his business partner meant by those words, as he gazed at the emerald pools of Sakura that imply something such as the sense of longingness, he also felt. _And why is she looking at me like that? _"Is there something in my face?" 

She blushed furiously, bowing her head in embarrassment. "No, I just remembered something. Sorry, if I'm that rude." She said, playing with the napkin in her lap.

So he dismissed the subject for later pondering and wondered if he could ask the girl to do him a favor and tour him around in Japan even if he did went here few years back. _Why the heck am I getting in all the trouble of asking a girl? Almost all girls I have met are dying to go out with me. And why am I freaking nervous? It's not the first time I had asked a girl out and it's not even a date. _

~~~ At Hong Kong ~~~

"What do you think Xiolang's doing right now?" Fumie asked her other sisters, worried if her brother is going home safe and not like last time. She cringed inwardly with the thought. _I just wished he is safe wherever he is. _

"I hope he's going down in memory lane." Fuutie said, just tired of the whole condition about Xiolang. He had been back two years ago, almost in a life and death situation but they don't know what happened to him for the previous year he was gone. He was in a horrible accident. He doesn't seem to remember what he had done there.

"I'm just content that Xiolang is still the same dear brother of ours." Seita uttered, satisfied that her brother was back to his normal self even if she doesn't agree of his nightly activities. _At least he's still with us. Alive. _

AN: What do you think? I made it a bit longer than the usual chapters of this fic. Please review...


End file.
